Dulzura
Dulzura is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio Her background story is still unknown for the most, but she is a sister of Lindura, she is a "yandere" girl and makes plushies. She is her family´s second or middle sister, being Lindura the first and Ternura the third; she has a demon inside her which shattered her mind (this explains her red eyes) and due to her demonic possession she acquired a taste for killing others and turning them into plushies so they can "stay" with her forever, this due to her losing her sister Ternura when she was still young. Moments before her dead she gave Dulzura her most precious plushie so she would remember her. She is considered a "yandere girl", which are girls with a sweet and innocent appearance but kill without mercy and ruthlessly. She always carries a red mini katana with her; her ponytails (which drag on the floor) are stained in blood, she loves loli fashion and has a taste for bunnies hence why she wears fake bunny ears. Before killing her victims she carries a plushie made with the victim´s appearance and then proceeds to murder them and stuff the plushie with the victim´s organs. Her favorite victim is her older sister Lindura. Personality As mentioned before she has a "yandere" and bloody personality: she pretends to be sweet and innocent and in reality she is a vile murderer. She worries about her looks and she is rarely seen angry, but if someone manages to anger her they will better run for their lives. Appearance She is a cream colored cat with blonde hair, a square fringe with two hairlocks, her pupils are red (because of a demonic possession), a little black dot besides her eyes and a freckle on her left cheek. She wears a dress with sleeves, red and white decors, a black heart on the chest piece, four black buttons black stockings, gloves and sleeves on her dress, white shoes and a tiara with long bunny ears on her head. Also she always carries a mini katana with white handle and edges with her, a red collar with a black pearl adn a black mantle which covers her shoulders. Relationships * Lindura: her older sister to whom she holds deep affection, hence why she always kills her to keep her always close. Deaths She uses her katana to disembowel and behead her victims, she is rarely killed but may die or be killed in many different ways. Her survival rate is 78%. Gallery BloodLust2.png|Dulzura along with Sadist killing Willow made by XMC Sketch_de_Dulzura.jpg|Sketch of Dulzura made by Cyanide Trivia * Unlike Lindura she has two feline fangs * She was originally conceived as a character not related to Lindura and was going to be called "Malteada" instead, however her creator took and old design and redesigned her into Dulzura * Dulzura, Lindura and Ternura are triplets * She is her creator´s second Mary-sue, being Stardusthttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Stardust the first * Her design is inspired by the character Mayu from Vocaloid * Her favorite color is red * Her red pupils become bigger when she kills * She is usually seen without her dress Translated by Cyanide. Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Weapon-Users Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Yellow Characters Category:Evil Characters